


Addictive

by sraye96



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, First Tattoo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sraye96/pseuds/sraye96
Summary: At work, it had actually sounded like a good idea. Not even just a good idea, asolididea. He was sure there had been no flaws in his plan. But now that he was actuallythere, he suddenly found his brain filled with nothing but the flaws in this plan.What if it hurt too much? What if he cried and Aziraphale saw that? What if he ended up backing out last minute and looked like a total wimp? What if--A Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU





	Addictive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryoukon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/gifts).

> A while ago this wonderful caring creature decided to befriend me by spamming me with pictures of her new cat and I've loved her every second since. (I'm currently holding the worst friend ever award since this is a month late but-) HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY YOU ABSOLUTE QUEEN!!!! You're an absolute doll and I'm lucky you decided to be my friend. Thank you so much for being AMAZING. 
> 
> PS This is all based off her headcanons and pieces she's put out for this tattoo parlor/flower shop au, so if you want more head over [here to her twitter](https://twitter.com/scila_e_kanon) or [here to her Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/scila_e_kanon/)!

Crowley yanked at his collar again, mouth drier than a desert. This was a spectacularly bad idea. Hastur had told him as much before he left work, but he’d waved him off with all the confidence in the world. 

At work, it had actually sounded like a good idea. Not even just a good idea, a  _ solid _ idea. He was sure there had been no flaws in his plan. But now that he was actually  _ there _ , he suddenly found his brain filled with nothing but the flaws in this plan. 

What if it hurt too much? What if he cried and Aziraphale saw that? What if he ended up backing out last minute and looked like a total wimp? What if- 

“I’m ready for you, Crowley!” Aziraphale beamed at him like the angel Crowley was sure he was. He could feel his heart trying to burst its way from his chest and straight into Aziraphale’s outstretched hand. 

Numbly, he got to his feet and trailed behind the object of his affection silently. He nodded while Aziraphale spoke, feeling simultaneously light as a feather and weighed down by his worry for what would happen next. They reached a room in the back where Aziraphale worked all his magic and Crowley slid into the chair as instructed, feeling sweat making his palms slick. Honestly, he had started off nervous about seeing Aziraphale again, but it had spiraled into panic over the tattoo. 

As if sensing his nerves, Aziraphale didn’t start pulling out his tools, but rather placed a warm hand over Crowley’s cold and clammy one. “We can take a few moments to settle your nerves before we start, you know.”

“Ah, thanks Ang- Aziraphale!” Laughing nervously at his slip of the tongue, he pulled his hand out from under Aziraphale’s and tugged at his collar nervously once more. “I shouldn’t be nervous. I booked the appointment after all.”

“Crowley, my dear, there’s nothing wrong with being nervous! Just try to relax. Why don’t you talk me through what made you decide on a snake?” Aziraphale asked kindly, smiling sweetly at him. Crowley was struck once again by how he looked like an absolute angel in that moment. 

“Well, that’s a story I could tell, I suppose.” He hummed, looking down at his hands. Whenever his nerves got the best of him, he usually went for a smoke, but he couldn’t very well do that inside of the tattoo parlor. It left him fidgeting during his story. “I always got called a snake growing up. Because of the eyes, you know?”

The frown on Aziraphale’s face said he did not know. How could he? It was a rare sight to see Crowley without his sunglasses on his face these days. Sighing, he pulled them off his face to look up at Aziraphale with his too yellow irises and and his slitted pupils. “Oh my,” Aziraphale breathed out as soon as he saw his eyes. He waited for it - the inevitable awkward moment where Aziraphale was horrified by his eyes and he tried to hide it under a layer of professionalism. It’s what anyone would do now that they’ve all grown out of their childish impulses to make fun of them. He waited and waited and waited until Aziraphale took a sharp breath and added. “Absolutely beautiful.”

That wasn’t what he had expected at all. Apparently, Aziraphale hadn’t expected to say it either, as his face flushed and he spluttered for a moment before Crowley’s face broke into a wide grin. “No one has ever called them that before.”

“Well, they must all be blind, if I do say so myself.” He responded primly, looking away from his eyes for the first time to begin gathering his tools for Crowley’s tattoo. “Although, this doesn’t sound like something you may be wanting to put on your face.”

“Well! See here, that’s just the thing. As a kid, it used to tear me up. I used to be so bloody mad when they would call me a snake. When we got to middle school and high school, it took on a new meaning. Everyone thought they couldn’t trust me. I was a snake after all.” He hissed, glaring at a corner as he thought about some particularly bad memories. “But when I graduated, I thought, well, if I’m going to be a snake, then I’ll be a snake on my own terms. Got myself a pet snake and everything. Fully embraced the title. Even got myself some sheets with snakes on them. I decided that I’d own it so no one could make me feel small about being a snake ever again. Best bloody decision I ever made.”

“Oh, that is a wonderful way to look at it!” Aziraphale graced him with another one of his heavenly smiles and Crowley felt his heart start working overtime. 

“Yeah, yeah! It is, isn’t it?” He preened under the attention, not letting his nerves get the best of him. “The thing is. The thing is! I mean, snakes are cool anyway! I always should have taken it as a compliment. Sure, they don’t get a good reputation in Christianity, but did you know that there are certain Chinese legends that humans were created by a two headed snake goddess? They represent wisdom in so many cultures too! The greeks always reference them in terms of healing and they’re even pets to the greek god of medicine. There’s an aztec god of intelligence and the wind who’s based off a snake too. People used to believe they were immortal too! Because they shed their skin and they were reborn anew each time. They’re so fascinating, don’t you think?”

Aziraphale nodded along, turning back to him now that he’d assembled his ink and needles necessary for the tattoo. “They are wonderful. I didn’t know any of that though. Can I have you lay on your side? Facing me please. I’ll go ahead and start, if that’s alright?”

Most of his nerves about the tattoo went out the window the second Aziraphale turned back to him, replaced by the nerves of being so close to his crush.  _ Crush _ ? What was he, 13 again? He swallowed thickly and did as he was told, staring pointedly at one of the eyes on Aziraphale’s left arm. “Yeah, yeah, let’s get this shindig started before I talk myself out of it.” 

“I’m going to have to shave your sideburn just a bit, alright?” Aziraphale’s fingers grazed his jaw and he was sure he would combust on the spot. 

“Sure! Yeah.” He squeaked out, clearing his throat. “Sounds good.”

There wasn’t much room to talk after that. Not that he could, between Aziraphale’s hands on his face and the razor on his cheek. Once he’d completed that, the buzz of the tattoo machine started up and he was sure moving his mouth with that on his face would be a bad idea. Instead, Aziraphale filled the silence. He told Crowley about some of his favorite tattoos he’d ever given, some of the funniest clients he’d ever had, and some of the weirdest as well. 

After ten minutes like that, Crowley was surprised to find himself completely relaxed. The buzz from the tattoo machine was loud since it was right by his ear and of course there was the burning sensation of actual needles injecting ink into his skin, but Aziraphale’s voice had those feelings pushed to the back of his mind. It was hard to focus on any of the negatives, when he got to stare at the beautiful artwork decorating Aziraphale’s arms and neck while listening to his soft voice. Between the dull pain on the side of his face and the comforting closeness of Aziraphale, the feeling was downright addictive.

All too soon though, the machine fell silent and Crowley let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. “There we go!” Aziraphale said, making one more swipe at the tattoo with his cloth after another five minutes. “All done! Are you ready to see it before I cover it up?”

He sat up so quickly his vision went blurry. “Of course! I’m so excited! I bet it'll look brilliant, if you did it.”

If he’d looked away any earlier to the mirror Aziraphale held up, he’d have missed the delicate blush that rose in his cheeks. He’s so glad he didn’t. “Well, that’s awfully flattering of you to think so highly of my work.” He smiled when he said it, but it was a much smaller smile than the one he’d given Crowley up until this point. It felt infinitely more personal. It suddenly became Crowley’s favorite thing in the universe. He would do anything to see that smile again. 

“Well, I mean, if I’m going to put something on my face, I want it to be done by the best, after all.” He cleared his throat and quickly looked at the snake winding down the right side of his face. It was small, but absolutely everything he’d wanted. “Absolutely perfect, Angel.” He let his personal pet name for Aziraphale slip out before he could catch it. In his wide eyed wonder staring at his new tattoo, he didn’t even catch it. 

If he’d been looking at Aziraphale, he would’ve noticed the blush spreading down his neck and spreading to his chest. He also would’ve noticed him spluttering, trying to think of something to say to that. Unfortunately, Crowley’s back was to him and he was too fascinated with his new tattoo to notice. 

“Wow, I can’t wait to get another one,” Crowley murmured, touching a finger just below the end of the snake on his jaw. “You’ll do all of my tattoos, yeah?”

“Oh, of course! If you’ll have me again, that is.” Aziraphale smiled that smile again and Crowley saw it over his shoulder in the mirror. He felt his heart skip a beat as he spun around to see it in all its glory in front of him. 

His own lips quirked up into a soft smile as he took in Aziraphale. “I wouldn’t let anyone else do it, that’s for damn sure. I already know you’re the best in town.”

They stood there, taking each other in for a heartbeat, then another. Crowley was torn between thanking him again and trying to snog him until the end of the week when Scarlet peaked her head into the room. “Azi, hey, how long until you’re ready for your next appointment?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, my dear. We’re finishing up here now and I’ll come get them.” Aziraphale responded, giving her a quick smile. It wasn’t the smile he’d just given Crowley though and that made him feel a bit smug. “Sorry about that, but it looks like I’ll have to cover up your new piece now.”

Feeling brave, Crowley let his mouth fall into a wicked grin. “That’s alright,  _ Angel _ , I’ll just have to get another piece soon for an excuse to talk to you again.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened comically as he held up the bandage he was about to put on Crowley’s face. “I… Well, I suppose I could always come by your shop too.” He murmured, eyes focused on the tattoo he was covering rather than Crowley’s grin or his eyes. 

“It’d be the best day ever any day I saw you in our humble shop.” 

His words hung in the air. They were bold and flirty, but it was also vulnerable and honest. Aziraphale struggled to think of a proper response to it and settled on, “Well, I suppose I could make your day tomorrow.” And he promptly turned away, leading him back to the door. “Are you ready to go?”

“Y-Yeah, Angel, I’m ready.” He followed him wordlessly back to the front of the parlor before grabbing his next client. Crowley definitely noticed that Aziraphale’s eyes lingered on him for a moment longer than necessary while he signed his check for his new tattoo. 

It wasn’t his last time in Aziraphale’s chair, not by a longshot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr at [SRaye96](https://sraye96.tumblr.com/) or on twitter at [Raye96s](https://twitter.com/Raye96S)


End file.
